


Who Are the Monsters

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: White Rose [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1834795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regulus brings Harry to meet Severus at a small cottage. It's the first time they've seen each other since 1982.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Are the Monsters

He's never been fond of Remus Lupin, but there are worse people in the world to be sent to visit a small French village to escort back Harry Potter and his small family. Still, it makes Severus think hard about the bottle of firewhiskey he's avoided for nearly a decade. Lupin is not the worst person to send, because he might be inclined to keep the secret of who young Henri Black truly is from Dumbledore and everyone else. For some affection for the elder Black, if nothing else.

When there is a knock on the door of the cottage, he whirls, his robes lashing around his calves before he takes a deep breath, and stalks toward the door. The wards would have recognized Regulus, and let him pass, along with whoever he expressly brought with him - and Regulus wouldn't be fool enough to assume the cottage empty, or even safe to usher his brother into.

Except there is none of the expected company with Regulus, save two small boys, one with black hair and green eyes that remind Severus viscerally of Lily. The blond boy must be Harry's cousin, but he only notices him to be aware of who is in the cottage.

Regulus gives him a wry smile as Severus steps aside for them to enter. "I only had to suggest it would be best for my brother to take the time to catch up with Remus in order to take the boys out for a while." He crouches down, murmuring something to the boys, and ushering them into the room Severus has been unable to touch since Lily's death.

"Henri likes to read, and Dudley can entertain himself with one or another of the novels Lily brought here before." Before what did not need said.

Closing the door, Regulus visibly slumps, closing his eyes. Severus hesitates before he goes over, resting a hand on the younger man's shoulder. It has to be the first time since Lily died that Regulus has been back here.

"Did we do the right thing, Severus?" Regulus looks up, his expression shadowed. "Was it right to steal Harry and my brother from their respective prisons just because I hated everything that led to their being in those places?"

"For all that Sirius is a prat," Severus manages a smile at the snort from Regulus, "you needed someone to help keep those boys safe, and he was the best option out of no good ones."

"I'm sorry you had to deal with Petunia and rescuing the boys."

"Better than expecting your brother to understand I might care to rescue him." Severus twists his lips into a grimace, before tilting his head toward the kitchen, where they can talk further away from youthful ears, and have tea - or perhaps something stronger - while they do.


End file.
